


Неудачное звено

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Глаза Льва — Баренцево море. Взглянешь и утонешь.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Неудачное звено

А любит Б, Б любит В, В любит Г, а Г делит В и Д напополам. Как клишированно и избито. У них тоже — клишированно и избито.

Яку оказывается первым звеном цепочки, а по ощущениям — выигрывает в лотерее неудач. «Поздравляем, — говорят ему. — Вы самое неудачное звено! Вас никто не любит, а вы влюблены в того, чье сердце уже занято тем, чье сердце уже занято. Вас нет в списках. Пожалуйста, покиньте вечеринку и не мешайте веселиться другим».

У него глаза — Баренцево море. Бездонное, в них бы утонуть, если бы не длинный язык и язвительные подколки. Яку, возможно, так и делает — тонет. Потому что глаза Льва насыщенно зеленые, Яку однажды видел такие морские волны, что сверкали под солнцем на своде грозных скал. Когда это было, он уже не помнит.

Зато запоминает Льва, долговязого и приставучего. Раздражающего. Ленивого. Что он вообще забыл в волейболе? Что он вообще забыл в его жизни? Что он вообще забыл в его мыслях?

Яку знает, что Лев влюбляется в Куроо. Тот пьяно рассказывает об этом на Рождество, жалуется: «Я влюблен в другого», — говорит. — «Тот другой любит двоих, а меня — только Лев. Но что мне до него?» И Яку тоже думает: «Что мне до него? Почему ты говоришь о нем со мной? Почему вообще со мной говоришь, чувак, я не хочу с тобой пить».

И Куроо, пьяно хихикая, выдает ему в лицо: «Ты же влюблен в него. Мне так жаль, чувак. Так жаль», — за что тут же получает синяк под глазом.

Все еще болтающего Куроо забирает Бокуто, и Яку жалеет только его. Куроо несет несусветную чушь, которая может прийти на ум только пьяному и глупому. Впрочем, Куроо сейчас именно такой — пьяный. А глупый — глупый он, конечно же, всегда, но...

«Тупая он зараза», — выдыхает Яку. Тупая заноза в заднице. Потому что знает он — знают, блядь, все.

— Ты влюблен в меня, — однажды говорит Лев.

— Ты влюблен в него, — не остается в долгу Яку.

И, господи, это так тупо. Будто очная ставка в каком-то дешевом фильме, где все предсказуемо. Яку сначала смеется до хрипа со сравнения, а потом давится воздухом. Почему это происходит с ним. Почему этот дешевый фильм — его жизнь.

Лев обращает на него внимание на выпускном и просит пуговицу, мол, на удачу: «Куроо-сан все равно не даст. А вам разве жалко? Яку-сан, ну что ж вы мелочитесь». Яку дает ему по зубам за каламбуры, а Лев отрывает в драке пуговицу с его гакурана, и все остаются в расчете.

Они встречаются каждый год, когда старая-добрая Некома решает собраться вместе. Лев не меняется, все также раздражает, что глаз отвести нельзя, Баренцево море его взгляда утягивает на дно. Яку старается не уступать. Яку старается забыть школьные годы и рождественского Куроо, что не выходит из головы долгие месяцы.

Потом он признается себе: «А к черту». Лучше от этого не будет. Хуже тоже. От Льва нечего ожидать, в его образе ничего не цепляет, и Яку просто... Просто смиряется. После выпуска они встречаются чаще, чем хотелось бы, потому что живут в одном районе, учились в одной школе и будут еще в одном универе.

И это, блядь, так тупо, что в какой-то момент вектор интересов Льва все больше сворачивает в сторону Яку. Они начинают спать, совершенно случайно и все из-за того же Куроо. Яку уверен, что Лев до сих пор влюблен в него по уши. Куроо находит свое счастье в Бокуто, что находит счастье в Акааши, а тот — в Кенме и Цукишиме. Это бесконечно долгая цепь. Яку в ней — первое неудачное звено.

Лев совершенно не умеет заниматься ни любовью, ни сексом, и Яку приходится всему учить, словно возвращаясь в школьные времена. Только теперь они в универах, Яку уже работает, и взрослая жизнь поглощает обоих. Лев сжимает то слишком сильно, то недостаточно. Он накрывает своим телом, и мышцы его живота красиво подрагивают.

Члены у них практически одинакового размера; у Яку чуть толще, поэтому трудно обхватить сразу оба, и он показывает Льву, как это лучше делать. «Смотри, — говорит он, — учись». Надавливает под уздечкой, и Лев повторяет, отзывается тем же движением. Яку стягивает с головки кожицу вниз — и это же проделывают с ним.

Они дрочат друг другу, медленно и не спеша, будто восполняя за прошедшие годы. Яку задыхается от чужих движений и слышит, как частит сердце под ладонью. Лев лежит на нем, опираясь на кровать одним локтем, и они даже целуются. Мокро и кусаче, потому что Яку по-другому не хочет. Ему страшно заглянуть Льву в глаза.

Зато не страшно схватить за яйца, сжать и поиграться, заставляя мурашки бежать по коже. Лев дрожит, ловит его горячее дыхание своим, и бедра Яку напрягаются перед тем, как он сладко и молча кончает. На контрасте с ним, Льва заламывает дугой, и его слышат, наверное, все соседи, поэтому Яку закрывает его рот ладонью, засунув пальцы в глотку.

И они повторяют раз за разом. Встречаются, чтобы спать, потому что близко, рядом и просто. Яку не требует от Льва чего-то сверхсложного. Если он хочет что-то попробовать, то говорит об этом напрямую и, получая отказ или согласие, действует по ситуации. Например, Лев отказывается быть снизу. Тогда Яку седлает его бедра, принимая член в себя, но зато Лев лежит под ним, распластавшись звездой и не смея двинуться. Яку запрещает ему. Словами, а потом и взглядом, пригвоздив к месту.

Они никогда не остаются друг у друга на ночь. Лев всегда остается на ужин или завтрак, смотря, когда приходит, но не спит в его постели. Яку же вообще никогда не бывал в его квартире. Он даже не знает, где Лев живет. Все это как началось сюром со школьной скамьи, так и продолжается до сих пор.

Лев взрослеет на его глазах. Пусть он остается таким же тупым придурком, который периодически бесит, его глаза все еще сияют ярко. Яку каждый раз боится утонуть в них. Упасть в Баренцево море и не всплыть, смытый огромной волной в Ледовитый океан. Со временем он даже перестает чувствовать себя победителем среди неудачников.

Они спят так долго, что привыкают к этому. Лев привыкает к тому, что нравится Яку: как получше обхватить его член, где укусить, а где погладить и поцеловать. А Яку — что его больше не нужно направлять и поправлять. Кроме того, Яку выуживает на белый свет кучу тайных кинков Льва. На связывание, например, на сенсорную депривацию.

Льву нравится быть обездвиженным, ему это даже идет. Яку связывает его простыми веревками, которые находит под рукой и от которых потом остаются красные раздраженные следы. Завязывает ему глаза и молчит несколько долгих минут, чтобы Лев позабыл о его присутствии, чтобы оно стерлось из его сознания.

Яку ведет пальцами вдоль четких мышц, напряженных под тонкой бледной кожей, а сам дрочит на его тихий образ, кончая на лицо. Лев вылавливает белесые капли спермы ртом, облизывая длинным языком губы и подбородок, а потом кончает от того, как Яку наступает ему на член, и стопа соскальзывает от скользкой влажной головки к яйцам.

Лев дрожит перед ним, его ломает оргазмом, после которого он еще долго приходит в себя. Ничего особенного не случается, и Яку лишь помогает: оставляет еду на столе, когда понимает, что Лев не проснется до момента, как придется уходить на работу.

«Ничего особенного не происходит», — убеждает он себя, когда Лев заявляется к нему просто так, и тем же вечером они оказываются в постели. «Ничего между нами нет», — повторяет он, когда Лев наконец спустя долгое время предлагает взять его. Ничего такого, и поэтому Яку аккуратен настолько, насколько вообще может быть аккуратен человек с опытом в подобных делах.

Он растягивает Льва несколько долгих десятков минут. Вставляет пальцы, разводит ножницами, а сам вылизывает под яйцами, перехватывает член у основания, чтобы раньше не кончил. Яку знает, что Лев способен дважды подряд, но хочет, чтобы первый за сегодня оргазм был от его члена, и ничего не может с этим поделать.

Лев пробует на вкус, каково это — быть снизу, и ему нравится. Он толкается навстречу пальцам, не боится двигать бедрами и стонать. Стыд исчез между ними давно, и теперь Лев просит, не смея дышать:

— Давай, давай, — подстегивает он. У Яку кружится голова, будто трахают его, а не он.

Лев раскидывается под ним звездой, заводит руки за голову, подтягивает под спину подушку — и протяжно сладко стонет, когда Яку мелко толкается в нутро. Он сгорает в огне возбуждения и затягивает с собой, не оставляя никаких сил на сопротивление.

Яку сначала толкается плавно и нежно, поддерживая Льва под колени, но вскоре не выдерживает и резче натягивает на член. Лев прячет лицо в подушке, кусает губы так сильно, что невозможно его сейчас поцеловать. Яку и не хочет. Яку нравится втрахивать его в матрац, раздвигать ягодицы в стороны и толкаться членом в узкую дырку, что раскрывается для него с каждым разом все шире.

Громкий вскрик затмевает сознание, член приятно натирает стенки у самой простаты. Лев поднимается на локтях, подмахивает в ответ — так хорошо, так глубоко, что он не сдерживается и закатывает от удовольствия глаза. А потом Яку кладет ладонь на его член, прижимает к животу, вроде, даря ласку, а вроде как, запрещая двигаться, и Льва в очередной раз ломает в его руках.

Яку кончает прямо в него, уставшего и чувствительного, значительно позже. Лев позволяет трахать себя столько, сколько нужно, сжимает в руках простынь и просит не останавливаться даже тогда, когда его собственное семя пачкает грудь. Он слабо постанывает, и когда Яку кончает — вся сладостная пытка заканчивается.

В груди ноет от сытости и удовлетворенности, но взгляд Льва поднимает изнутри нечто голодное, что Яку прогнал годы назад.

Он курит в окно, пока устроившийся на животе Лев внимательно следит за каждым движением. Минуты тают вслед за секундами, и сигаретный дым растворяется в комнате, смешиваясь с запахом липы.

— Я люблю тебя, — Лев прямолинеен, как и годы назад.

Яку смотрит в его сторону и, уже как сотню лет не боясь, вглядывается в глаза, где Баренцево море превращается в тихий песчаный залив и теряет свою яркость. Яку больше не смоет волной в океан, как бы он этого ни хотел. Он лишь мотает головой на признание. Молчание — это, в принципе, тоже ответ.

Яку открывает окно пошире.

Куроо и Бокуто остаются вместе с Акааши и Кенмой, а Лев наконец-то влюбляется в Яку. Только теперь Яку не начальное звено, а конечное. В нем больше нет ничего из того, что делало его первым в списке неудачников.

Поздравляем, Хайба Лев. Вы побеждаете в лотерее неудач. Вас нет списке приглашенных. До свидания.


End file.
